We remain
by Zeldafan29
Summary: Ralph is alone. His life now consists of hiding from Jack and his hunters' that is until the black cap himself himself pays him a visit without the intention of killing him. Jack/Ralph slash (One shot for now)


**AN - Hey! this is my first lotf fic so apologies if it's not perfect. I fell in love with this pairing ever since I read the book in English class. Now having watched both the 90's film adaptation and the 63's adaptation I fell in love with them even more. **

**I feel like they didn't get the ending they deserved so I decided to give them one much more fitting. In my opinion throughout lotf Jack and Ralph always had this rivalry type relationship which in the end led to their downfall but it was always so obvious that Jack wanted to impress/ be as good as Ralph so tried as hard as he could to show off. But alas Ralph seemed clueless to Jack's feelings which caused the red head to grow a loathing for him. **

**Synopsis- **Alone, Jack splits from his hunters to hunt down Ralph. Upon finding him, Ralph assumes he is done for but is surprised when the red head spares him.

**If you don't like this ship, please don't read. Rated T.**

**Pairings - Jack/Ralph**

**I do NOT own Lotf; this masterpiece belongs to Sir William Golding.**

* * *

One shot- could develop into a mini story depending on your thoughts.

REVAMPED. This has been recently improved.

Chapter 1 - Stay

Ralph crouched as low as possible into the greenery below him, his bones audibly shivering uncontrollably. Surveying the growth to find some edible berries, he noticed a gash across him arm, a sharp red streak like a strip of paint. After the hunters temporarily gave up searching for him for the day, Ralph used this time wisely to find himself a hiding spot in which they would never find him. Although with such a compacted island, one day they would eventually discover him.

The only promising hiding locations were the jungle and the cave; with such a time crunch the only possible solution would be to venture into the cave since it was very inhospitable and would most likely require effort from the hunters, (which they would avoid). Then again that ghastly cave was infested with bugs and moss and smelt very damp and uninviting. In the end the jungle perceived to be his only option.

How long had it been days? Yes at least a couple of days since the tribe had began that perilous pursuit for him, hunting him down as if he were a wild pig. They had gone batty that's for sure. It was only luck that he happened to find this divot in the ground surrounded by a flourished growth of trees and bushes which he hid by while Merridew and his hunters were scanning the area like a hawk hunting its prey.

Once the coast was clear he rushed down to the beach, cleaned all the dirt and blood off his face then cautiously made his way back to the almost demolished shelters to rest before fetching something to eat. Ralph couldn't remember the last time he had had something either than berries or plants, he couldn't even remember the last time he had worn his uniform. Had to have been when they first arrived on the island.

The better times... when Piggy and Simon were still alive and of course when Jack and him were still friends. Ralph steadied himself, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He couldn't spot any berries and it was getting dark, he needed to head back to the shelters to sleep before it became too hard too see.

"Guess I'll find some food later..." he mumbled to himself.

Carefully he pulled himself of the rugged ground, turning towards the shoreline to head back to safety. Though it wasn't really safe. Sure he hadn't been attacked while near or in the huts but that didn't mean it wouldn't ever happen. Strolling along the sandy surfaces, the fair haired boy lowered his head wondering what life would've been like if he had joined Jack's god awful tribe. They were a no go that's for sure; all they wanted to do all day was hunt pigs and eat meat. He however was smarter, he gave them the idea to light a signal fire so that a ship could come and rescue them.

He couldn't understand why the others wouldn't just keep the damn thing alight. It was only Ralph and Piggy who seemed to want to be rescued. The others did in the beginning, even Jack agreed to take fire watch, respected the conches democratic power and overall respected him. Overtime he got bored, he wanted to be his own leader. He called himself Chief. Persuaded majority of the boys to follow him and not Ralph in exchange for all the meat they could ever want. By the end it was just him and Piggy until Roger killed him. Now he faced days alone, days of isolation. What made it worse is he didn't hate Jack. He knew he should but somehow he didn't. Truth is he admired Jack, he loved his fiery personality way too much to ever imagine him turn so... batty? Loony? Cruel? Power hungry?

Suddenly, Ralph heard a rustling in the bushes. In fear, he stopped to look around and saw none other than Jack Merridew himself: fiery red hair, face painted like an Indian, spear in hand and a smirk placed on the corner of his mouth.

"Hello Ralph."

"Jack."

Ralph tried to keep his cool. Scanning his surroundings, he couldn't see any of the other tribe members which led him to think Jack was alone. Though that was still bad, he'd rather Jack than Roger.

"Shouldn't you be you know, hiding?" the red head offered slyly.

"I'm tired of hiding," he replied, stepping towards him. "I don't care anymore okay! I'm the only one left, I have nothing to live for..."

Jack bit his lip discreetly. Seeing Ralph, the boy he fell in love with talk with such lowliness about his life made his stomach churn. Even before arriving on the island, he had always had a soft spot for Ralph, everything about him was flawless: his hair, his eyes, his body, his personality. Crashing on that island, he thought he could finally grow closer to him, lead beside him and then maybe even reveal his thoughts.

Didn't matter how hard he tried to impress Ralph with his hunting skills, all he cared about was that darn fire. Even when he had offered him a better food source than berries, he still seemed uninterested. All he wanted was approval. He found himself jealous of Ralph's popularity and so he used his hunting skills to get the big uns and little uns to join him. Secretly he was hoping Ralph would call it quits and join him too, but he didn't. Yet again getting rescued was more important to him than anything else. It was at that time when he decided to split from him, almost show him who was the better chief.

"My army is huge compared to yours," said Jack proudly. "Even without my hunters- I can take you out myself," he mused viciously. "I suggest you hide before we tear you to pieces."

"Like you'd care!" the fair haired boy replied. "Why are you telling me all this? Don't you want me dead?" he asked inquisitively.

The red head shortened the space between them, holding his spear to Ralph's neck playfully. Ralph gulped in fear, a slight uneasiness in his chest. He could barely breathe, in a few moments Jack would kill him without another word. He closed his eyes tightly, wobbling as he felt the sharp stone end of the spear press against his compacted chest.

Once he opened them again, he was strangely lowering his spear, stepping back. Ralph couldn't understand why, why he would suddenly pull back when he had the upper hand.

"Bet ya thought I was gonna kill ya, didn't you?" the choir boy chortled, inching towards him.

"W-why didn't you?" he asked nervously. "You could've eas-"

"Shut up. Don't think I spared you because I feel bad for you or I want you to live," he sneered, gesturing Ralph's chest with a finger. "I simply don't want any more blood on my hands..." he lied. He tried and tried to act with composure, to act with ultimate cold heartedness but under his breath was the soft tone wishing to comfort his crush.

"So... I'm guessing you'll let Roger come and kill me then..." he looked down, still astonished by Jack's choices. "You're going to tell your hunters I'm here... so they can kill me."

He couldn't lie.

"No."

"No? but I thought-"

"Who I choose to tell about your location is up to me. Got it?" he poked him once more, this time with more aggression. "Maybe I don't want them to know my little secret, ever thought of that golden boy?" he hissed, closing the space even further till Ralph was pressed uncomfortably against a stone wall. Ralph's heart began beating faster by the minute, his breathing becoming heavier and longer.

Jack couldn't help but gaze at Ralph's perfectly shaped lips, oh how he wanted to taste him badly. He had restrained himself for so long in order for the other boys not to make fun of him or outcast him. If they knew he was a... fairy... they'd sin him till the end of time. Being attracted to the same gender was illegal, and especially frowned upon by those following god. Belonging to a school in which Christianity was widely taught prestigiously only made him feel worse when he had these butterfly like feelings for Ralph.

Fuck

Ralph gasped at the sight of being so close to the boy who killed his friends. What was he playing at? Was he doing this just to gain his trust before slicing him up? His eyes... they were staring at him constantly, every so often blinking. What was he thinking?

"W-what are you going to do to me?" the timid boy said as if rhetorically. He tried to shuffle along the wall, let himself free of this awkward position and make a run for it. Alas he was completely tranquilised by Jack's cornered smirk, his ocean blue eyes, his fiery red hair. He couldn't barely move, Jack was submerging himself against Ralph with an almost god like strength, an unbreakable bond.

Jack dropped his spear and placed two hands on Ralph's cheeks. "Do you hate me?"

That wasn't the response he was expecting. "W-what..?" he breathed, his chest pumping rapidly.

Jack manoeuvred his face closer to his, closing in on his ear. "Do you hate me Ralph?" he whispered alluringly.

He knew he didn't. He didn't know why he just didn't.

"N-no..." he mumbled silently.

"Sorry," he whispered once more. "Didn't quite catch that."

"No I don't hate you Jack,"

Jack was taken aback by surprise. He was almost sure he would either push him away or say that he did hate him. What changed?

"You don't?" he moved his head back to face him, a look of shock still present.

But why didn't he? For gods sake he ordered Roger to kill Piggy, he was involved in Simon's death and he had singled him out for weeks, months without a reason other than his stupid lust to be chief. Like that was a good excuse. Ralph didn't even want to be in charge, he just wanted them all to stick together and keep the fire lit so they at least had a chance of being rescued. Jack could've been leader all he wanted, as long as he would do the fire watch on his turn and not allow himself to be absorbed into his own self destruction.

"That doesn't mean I like you very much either..." said Ralph.

His heart fell. It was like this sinking feeling in the pit of his chest like an arrow had plunged through it. He felt sick. How would he ever be able make a move when it would be unrequited? He couldn't expect him to like him though. After all he had put him through, there was no way he would ever forgive him.

"Why? Why don't you hate me?" he spluttered out.

Ralph heaved a breath, brewing over his thoughts before beginning.

"I don't know... I guess I still think about the times when we arrived on the island. W-we were friends... or at least I think we were? Anyway we at least tolerated each other... we had some good times before everything turned bad. Like that time when we had that swimming race... or that time we watched the sunset together... I guess I miss it." He watched Jack's hair fall over his face and then him lazily drag it out off it. "We were friends and I really liked you, we were a good team you and me. But-but then you got obsessed with blood and you didn't care about keeping the fire lit... you didn't care about how I felt when you left and you just changed..." he sighed, on the verge of shedding a few tears. "You secluded me... and now I'm alone, practically fighting for my life!"

Jack was speechless. He didn't realise he cared that much about him leaving; he thought he'd be glad.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this..." he mumbled. "Not that you probably even remember what life was like back then..."

Jack titled his head downwards, regret flowing through his veins. He never meant for any of it to happen. All he wanted was Ralph, all he wanted was it to just be the two of them. He hated this feeling of vulnerability. It wasn't in his nature to show his enemy weakness, he'd always managed to seal it away. But Ralph just made him so weak kneed, so exposed...

He inched closer to him, the temptation to show him he cared was blossoming outwardly. "J-jack what are you doing?" he stuttered. "W-what are you thinking...?" Jack pulled his crush closer to him, pressing his mouth onto his. A feeling of relief washed over him, being able to kiss Ralph was all he had ever wanted. Ralph stood motionless. What was Jack thinking? He was his enemy ready to kill him and then suddenly he kisses him? Jack pushed his tongue through Ralph's lips even without response, hoping to taste him further.

Ralph used his remaining strength to push him off. "D-don't touch me!" he shouted.

The red head jolted back, disappointed. "Don't ever touch me like that ever again! Got it?" his words meant nothing. He truthfully did like the kiss, but knew what they were doing was wrong. It was a sin. A very bad one at that and if anyone found out, they would be ridiculed and tormented. "Don't you understand Jack? We'd be tortured if the other boys saw us, it's a sin!" he whispered, gritting his teeth.

"So you didn't mind the kiss?" he moved forward once more.

"I-I didn't say that!" he moved backwards, his feet kicking the sand. "Look it doesn't, matter you want me dead, you sent your hunters to kill me!" the golden boy said in a panic. "Why would you kiss me?"

Hungrily, Jack forced himself onto the timid boy again, lusting for all of him. "Because I love you Ralph," he said, putting his arms around Ralph's waist, hoisting him closer. Those words. He hadn't expected to be giving them up to a boy and Ralph of all people. Ralph found himself oddly reciprocating the kiss, sparks gushing up his body. He held Merridew closely, kissing him back chastely. "But Jack you-"

Ralph pulled away. "You-you ordered them to kill me!"

Jack held him closer, snuggling his face into Ralph's neck. "I'm sorry- I'm afraid okay?" he admitted reluctantly. "Roger- he's out of his mind..."

"And you're not?"

"No! Since when have I done anything to intentionally hurt anyone?" he looked into his eyes, hurt.

Ralph nearly burst out laughing; he'd done so many things to hurt people. "How about the time you killed Simon! Or how about the time you ordered Roger to kill Piggy huh?" he spat angrily.

"One, we were scared Ralph! For gods sakes we all thought it was the beast, it was dark and even you joined in!" he replied defensively. "And two, I didn't even order Roger to kill Piggy! He just did it himself okay? I never meant for it to go this far- I never even wanted to leave you in the first place..."

"You didn't tell him to kill Piggy...?"

"No!" he quickly replied. "God Ralph, all I wanted was you! But all you cared about was the fire and I just wanted to be chief for once," said Jack, straining his voice. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but- but Roger was hell bent on killing the remaining betrayers' as he called them- so I had to side with him so I didn't end up getting killed!" he desperately explained, a few tears trickling down his face. "Believe me... even if it's hard..."

Ralph didn't know whether to trust him or not. How could he be sure this story was true? He hoped it was. He hoped he truly did love him, in the back of his mind he wanted nothing more than to run away with Jack, just the two of them. Stiffly, the young blonde inched forward and pulled the older boy into a tight lock. A loving, affectionate cuddle which Jack instantly responded to, wrapping his arms around Ralph in return.

The chief leant forward, pressing his lips on the boy again this time with more hunger. "The things I would do to you..." he said under his breath.

"This is wrong.." Ralph mouthed, still liplocked. "We can't do this once we leave the island..." he warned him.

Jack looked at him in bewilderment, "Ralph we might never get rescued okay?" he stated bluntly. "Doesn't matter if you wanna believe it or not but the chances of someone finding us are like really low-"

"But if we are-"

"Hey..." he cut him off twitching a smirk at the corner of his mouth, captivating the blonde boy. Placing a hand on his cheek, "If we get rescued we're gonna show this world that love is love alright?"

"But our school... we're top class..." he replied.

"Sucks to school. If they can't handle it, sucks to them."

This reassured him somehow. Somehow hearing Jack Merridew tell him everything will be okay seemed to suddenly make it ok though it probably wouldn't be. Loving the same gender was punishable by shock therapy, but if they never left the island then no punishment would ever fall upon them.

The two boys looked at one another giving a slight grin before interlocking their fingers together.

"I love you golden boy..."

"Love you too Jackass..."

FIN

And that's the end... if you liked it please review and even if you didn't review and tell me why you didn't.

\- J


End file.
